crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mongul Qheyghuin II
=History= Origin Mongul Qheyghuin II and his twin sister Mongal were born twins on the planet Debstam IV. Mongul's son, also named Mongul, appeared to assist and train Superman, in preparation for the arrival of Imperiex. He appeared to have been killed later, but returned during Infinite Crisis after learning from Despero that the Justice League had apparently been destroyed. His intention was to loot their Watchtower headquarters but he ended up fighting Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. During the fight, he declared he would take Batman's skull for his throne. He was almost killed by Wonder Woman before escaping via a working teleporter. The teleportation transported him to Earth, to menace Hal Jordan, the newly returned Green Lantern, by using the Black Mercy on him and Green-Arrow. In the meantime, he sought his sister, Mongal, to settle family squabbles. The heroes broke free and used a teleporter to transport Mongul and Mongal to their home planet. Stating family to be a weakness, Mongul punched off Mongal's head. Sinestro Corps Mongul received a Yellow power ring after breaking a dying Sinestro Corps member's neck. Mongul began tracking Sinestro Corps rings, and offered the inductees a choice: to serve him or die. He removed the ring from each one who refused, and gained an extra five rings. He attacked Arisia and Sodam Yat with Black Mercy plants, and took them prisoner. He used his ring to send thousands of Black Mercy seeds, which he had genetically engineered to bring the victims' greatest fears to life, instead of their dreams, to several unsuspecting planets. In a confrontation with several members of the Green-Lantern Corps, Mongul lost an arm, and was defeated when the fly-like Lantern Bzzd flew through his eye, and he was thrown down to the Black Mercy's planet. There, he was buried in soil, being used as food by the Black Mercys. Mongul escaped this seemingly grotesque fate and made his way into outer space. En route to Sector 1114, he encountered two alien newlyweds, murdering one named Kered Riam. This incident inspired Kered's widow Miri Riam to join the Star-Sapphires. Though imprisoned by the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was aware of what Mongul was attempting to do, and planned to deal with the upstart himself. Mongul then ventured to the xenophopic planet, Daxam, easily destroying its military forces by himself. Once he conquered the planet, he sent out a beacon for all Sinestro Corps members to rally there. Once he had assembled the corps, he pronounced himself the new leader of the Sinestro Corps. However, the drill sergent Arkillo disagreed, stating that he didn't remember seeing Mongul in the battle with the Green Lanterns on Earth. Mongul and Arkillo brawled over who had the right to lead the Sinestro Corps. The duel was violent and brutal with Mongul ending up the victor. He tore out Arkillo's tongue and used him as an example so no one else would think of speaking out of term. Mongul quickly made himself at home on Daxam, surgically reattaching his arm and forcing the natives to build a statue in his honor. While posing for the statue and watching over its construction, Mongul was attacked by Sodam Yat, the Green Lantern hosting the Ion power. The two titans battled with Mongul having the upper hand. Yat attempted to unleash the full power of Ion but was only able to do so temporarily. The only other option was to remove his ring, which would lead to him dying from lead poisoning. He took off his ring anyway and shot into the sun, using his powers to turn Daxam's sun from to yellow. The newly formed yellow sun's radiation gave the Daxamites incredible powers forcing Mongul and the Sinestro Corps to retreat to where Mongul thought they would make a better home. Mongul and the Corps traveled to Sinestro's home planet of Korugar. They quickly enslaved the inhabitants and Mongul saw it fit to rename the Sinestro Corps to the Mongul Corps. The Blackest Night Some time later, Sinestro himself showed up, claiming that any who harmed the people of Kurogar would pay in blood. He and Mongul began a vicious battle, in which it seemed many times that Mongul would be victorious, but the proud warlord was beaten when Sinestro revealed a failsafe mechanism in the yellow rings that he activated. Mongul was impaled with dozens of yellow constructs from his own rings but survived the attack. The Kurogarians looked on in total awe and stupor at their once greatest nemesis and fear, saving them. The rest of the Sinestro Corps. submitted to Sinestro gratefully. Instead of killing Mongul, and allowing him to become another Black Lantern, Sinestro promised to keep him trapped in eternal pain until after the Black Lanterns were dealt with, and then he would die. =Powers and abilities= Weapons and equipment Red-Lantern Power-Ring Red-Light of Rage conduit: 7 Yellow-Lantern Power-Rings Yellow-Light of Fear conduit: Green-Lantern Power-Ring Green-Light of Will conduit: Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:Red-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:DC people